Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle comprising a vehicle body frame, an air cleaner and an engine body, the air cleaner and the engine body being mounted within the vehicle body frame, the air cleaner having a cleaner element stored in a cleaner case, the cleaner case being configured with first and second case half bodies coupled to each other and arranged in a vehicle width direction, the cleaner case being arranged in a space surrounded by the vehicle body frame, the engine body being at least partially arranged in front of the air cleaner in a vehicle longitudinal direction. The present invention particularly relates to an improvement of an air cleaner structure in the saddle-ride type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Such an air cleaner structure in a saddle-ride type vehicle is known in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-196043 that a cleaner case for an air cleaner arranged rearward of an engine body is configured with a pair of case half bodies coupled to each other while being arranged in a vehicle width direction, the cleaner case being arranged in a space surrounded by a vehicle body frame, and a cleaner element insertion/removal port configured so that a cleaner element stored in the cleaner case can be inserted into and removed from the cleaner element insertion/removal port is provided to one of the pair of case half bodies.
In the air cleaner structure for the saddle-ride type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-196043, the cleaner element insertion/removal port is provided in a front portion of one of the case half bodies, the front portion being arranged along a vehicle longitudinal direction, and the cleaner element insertion/removal port is opened unilaterally obliquely forward in the vehicle width direction, and the cleaner element can be inserted into and removed from the cleaner case from one side in the vehicle width direction. However, a purified air outlet capable of being connected with a connecting tube for leading purified air to the engine body side is provided in the other of the pair of case half bodies. Therefore, when enlarging a passage leading the purified air from the air cleaner to the engine body side, the air cleaner structure for the saddle-ride type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-196043 has a problem causing complication of a cleaner case structure.